


Coming up with the Sun

by ll72



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't read unless you're eighteen or above, Explicit Sex, F/F, Hardcore Sex, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, don't say you weren't warned, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Supergirl goes on a date with Cat





	Coming up with the Sun

"So I see you've chosen Supergirl for the number one in this year's hottest heroines?" Kara looked over her glasses to the sexy older woman behind the desk.

For a moment it seemed Cat Grant wasn't going to answer her assistant, even though she had just buzzed her in, being too engrossed in the picture of Supergirl that graced the centrefold of 'CfM' , the premier magazine for the discerning gentleman (for those who didn't want to be seen with an actual pornographic magazine in their briefcase). Kara craned her neck to take a look, she had to admit it wasn't a bad shot - Supergirl taking flight, her skirt flapping up high and her butt bare, making it look like she wasn't wearing panties. Kara tried to remember when the photo had been taken, it was one of her secrets, known only by a close few (not including her boss) that she was Supergirl; another one, known by (she hoped) no-one was that sometimes underwear was optional. 

"Why? Do you think it will irritate Wonder Woman?" Cat looked up as she mentioned the last two years' award winner.

"Oh no, well perhaps, I don't know her," said Kara, "Not like I know Supergirl." 

Cat gave her that look she sometimes did when Supergirl was mentioned, like she almost suspected but couldn't quiet believe it. "You think it was the right choice?"

Kara paused, Cat very seldom asked her opinion, so when she did it was important to say something sensible and incisive, but which didn't contradict her boss's view. It was made slightly more difficult in that Kara, whilst proud that she'd won, wasn't sure she totally deserved it, she wasn't as hot as Wonder Woman; and Batgirl was no slouch in the hotness department. "I'm sure she'll be a popular choice," she said, "It'll shift a lot of copies."

She was relieved that Cat nodded in agreement, "It should. It'll raise Supergirl's profile as well. I wonder if she'll thank me," she gave Kara a pointed glare and the younger woman hoped that she wasn't blushing. If she was she moved to conceal it by raising her hand and pretending to do something with her glasses, blocking her face. By the time she'd finished Cat had spun her chair round and was looking out the window. "It would do no harm for either of us if she was spotted on my arm tonight at the gala dinner." 

"I don't think it Supergirl's type of thing," said Kara. Which was kinda of true, her alter ego was someone who's evening's should be out saving the world, not socialising with National Cities great and good. Kara on the other hand would have loved to be there, especially with Cat, holding her arm and looking radiant and ravishing. However, whilst Cat was often seen with young women on her arm, they tended to be either upcoming starlets, who's beauty would reflect on the older women or hot young scientists and thinkers to show that Cat was a woman who was attracted to brains not just looks. Unfortunately the women never seen on her arm were her personal assistants... "Um, I could go if you wanted someone."

Cat waved the suggestion away, "No, no, we'll see if Supergirl reaches out." She smiled. "I hope she does," she said with a purr, "I am feeling rather in need of some fun."

That was enough for Kara. She nodded and turned away. Normally she tried to keep her two lives separate, but perhaps tonight Supergirl should say thank you. It was only polite.

*

"Looking for a ride?" Supergirl said.

She smiled as Cat gave a little eek of surprise and snatched her hand from the desk phone as if it had suddenly turned molten. However Cat being Cat she quickly composed herself and turned round to where Supergirl was hovering outside her office window. "Supergirl, what a surprise."

Supergirl flew over the balcony and landed, she hadn't got an invite, but she didn't think she'd need one. "I saw the latest issue of CfM, the hottest heroine." She smiled.

For a brief second she thought Cat looked flustered and nervous, but the older woman quickly recovered, "Well deserved," she purred and stood up, smoothing down her skirt. "I was just about to call my driver to take me home to change for the city gala. Perhaps you'd like to come? As my guest?" The older woman gave her sexiest smile and Supergirl quivered inside like she was Kara. 

But she controlled it, "Why call him? I could fly you there?" She smiled again and for a second Kara's anxiety returned. Supergirl controlled it continued, "It would be much quicker and I'd hold you tight, you'd be safe."

"If you are offering," Cat reached for her purse, "I suppose if you can carry a plane you can carry me, I'm light." She certainly was, Supergirl thought, as slim as supermodel and as sexy with it. She smiled as Cat came out onto the balcony and closed the doors behind her. "How do we do this?"

Supergirl didn't answer, instead sweeping Cat of her feet and picking her up. The older woman gave a small squeak and then relaxed as her face ended up inches below Supergirl's. "Put your hand round the back of my neck and enjoy the ride," the superheroine said and almost immediately took off.

The older woman held her tighter than she had to, her body crushed against the Kryptonite's. There was a slight tremor to her as they sped through the night sky, it could be the cold - there were some goose-pimples appearing on the media mogul's arm. It might even have been fear, they were speeding high above the city, rocketing between skyscrapers where the slightest mistake would prove fatal to Cat, if only inconvenient to Supergirl. But Kara thought it might be something else, the hug of the older woman against her wasn't someone clenching for dear life and as she glanced down she could see Kat's face looking up at her, with an expression that was more like desire than anything else. The younger blonde was half tempted to fly a longer route, say round the Nevada Desert, so that she could have Cat continuing to look at her like that, but she needed to play it cool, not like a star-struck teen with a pop idol.

"We're here," she said landing them down in the middle of the plaza outside the gala, to the gasps of the assembled crowd. She gave them a smile, as on-lookers clicked their phones, taking shot after shot of her to show their friends when they arrived home; she was as famous as any of the movie stars, business men and local dignitaries at the event. She slipped her arm through Cat's, taking the lead, "Shall we go in?"

"Yes," Cat giggled like a giddy school-girl, a side Kara never saw, she took the arm and leant herself close to the younger blonde, her head resting on Supergirl's shoulder. To the superheroine's delight, the bouncer just nodded them through, not even asking for a ticket. Even as they entered a waitress was beside them, offering drinks. Cat took one and quickly smiled at Supergirl, "Champagne?"

"I shouldn't I'm drinking and flying." she shook her head, before looking at the waitress again, "I'll have an orange juice if you have one."

The girl might have had superpowers herself so quickly did the orange juice arrive, together with canapés and some cheeses direct from France and some nibbles that were so exotic that Supergirl didn't even know what they were (but guessed were about half of Kara's weekly salary each). Cat guided Supergirl around, stopping to converse with small groups of people, like she was she showing off the younger blonde. Not that the blonde minded, having Cat Grant on her arm was something she'd have been showing off to her friends if it was the other way round. And even as Cat was introducing her she kept looking at her with obvious attraction.

It took them an hour to work the room, Supergirl smiling and saying little as Cat made the conversation in between sexy little glances at her. They got to the end of the room, a large set of French Windows leading out onto a balcony. Supergirl took the lead again, guiding Cat into the fresh air. "I shouldn't stick around, people will be starting to say I should be out saving the city, not socialising."

"There's no crisis is there?" asked Cat, looking momentarily nervous.

"No, but people think if they see me there should be one, best not to stay for long."

"Oh," said Cat, looking disappointed.

Supergirl took a deep breath in her mind, whilst remaining outwardly calm and cool, "We could go somewhere else if you like?"

"That'd be wonderful," Cat gushed. "Where?"

"I have an idea wait here for a second," Supergirl smiled and shot into the air.

*

She wasn't true to her word, it was actually nearer thirty seconds before she returned, just enough time for Cat to catch the eye of the waitress and grab a new drink. The blonde superheroine gave a grin to the older woman, slightly arrogant, totally sexy, "You can always stay."

No, I'm with you," Cat quickly replaced the untouched drink on the tray as Supergirl took her round the waist and held her firmly. Then the next thing Cat knew her feet were no longer touching the ground and were trailing behind, as they sped into the night sky. As a little girl Cat had wondered what it would be like to fly, as an older woman she had wondered what it would be like to be held close by Supergirl, so far both were living up to her expectations.

She saw they were heading to tallest building in National City, a skyscraper that towered over the others; they were heading for small deck on the building's spire, which was hardly ever used apart from as anchor for the window washing lift. They landed gently and Supergirl released Cat. "You can see the city from here."

You could, though in the darkness all that was visible were the twinkling lights of other buildings and cars along the highway. As Cat looked out she heard the pop of a cork and seconds later Supergirl presenting her with a champagne flute as music began to play from an I-phone speaker. Cat took the glass and sipped it, the drink was a mid-range sparkling wine she guessed - it certainly wasn't champagne, but then she assumed Supergirl's budget was more limited than hers. She waited until Supergirl had filled a second flute, then raised it in a toast, "To Supergirl."

"To us," Supergirl corrected with a smile, before raising her glass and clinking it at Cat's. She moved to beside the older woman slipping her arm round her waist and looking out over the city, "I never get tired of this view."

"Have you brought many people up here?" asked Cat, fishing.

"A few other women," said Supergirl with a smile, almost confirming what Cat hoped. She paused and her next few words set the older woman's heart racing, "None as beautiful as you."

"No.. really?" Cat tried to appear calm as was her trademark. She wasn't sure she managed it, but after a second she didn't need to as Supergirl's planted her lips on hers. The older woman opened her mouth and responded; night after night she had lain in her bed, playing with her pussy as she fantasised Supergirl kissing her and then going further. Now it was happening and Cat was determined that Supergirl wouldn't find her wanting. She wrapped her body at the younger blonde's, kissing her furiously and urging her tongue at the other, as her spare hand reached down and held Supergirl's side, squeezing gently at the waist. Supergirl's own spare hand was moving down as well, but being more forward, she gripped Cat's ass, her fingers digging tightly into the firm muscle.

They stayed like that for what seemed like both an age and mere seconds, breaking only to grab quick breaths before returning to each other's mouths. Eventually Supergirl stood back and put her flute down, "Shall we dance?"

"Yes," said Cat. There wasn't space for a wild Rumba, but there was for a slow and close shuffle, Cat pressing herself close to Supergirl, her head resting against the young woman's shoulder as they moved. Supergirl's hands were low down on Cat's butt, stroking it and massaging it sensually and leaving no doubt that she was interested in going much further. Cat didn't mind a bit, normally she was the top in any lesbian relationship, but when you're with Supergirl even a powerful media mogul's control wavered. She let Supergirl take the lead, not resisting as one of the younger blonde's hands moved up to pull down the zip dress, nor making any comment as Supergirl slid inside, her fingers creeping down to the thong and below to knead the butt's flesh directly.

The song changed, but the dance didn't. Supergirl's fingers continued to play at Cat's ass as she looked at the older woman and kissed her again, more slowly and romantically, this time, as suited the dance, but just as hot; Cat's pussy burnt with a hot desire. Supergirl seemed to guess her mind as her tongue quickened and her hands moved up to push off more off the dress, sliding it down Cat's arms so her small Milf tits were pressed against Supergirl's costume. The friction excited her nipples and they hardened. Supergirl's hands moved down further, taking the dress with it, so that it past her hips and fell to the floor.

Near naked Cat shivered in the coolness of the night air, even Supergirl's body heat could only do so much this high up. The younger blonde felt the tremble and broke, looking at Cat, "Are you okay?" she said with concern.

"It's just a little chilly, that's all," Cat smiled to show that it didn't matter and she was happy for the superheroine to continue to undress her.

"I'm being inconsiderate," Supergirl shook her head, "We'll go somewhere warmer, be right back."

She shot into the air, leaving Cat alone with her dress around her ankles. She wondered whether she should put it back on and then decided not too, Supergirl had taken it this far, let the blonde take her further. She sipped some of the champagne and sat back in her heels and panties. She only had a couple of minutes to wait before Supergirl landed back down again with a grin, "Ready to go somewhere hot," she said and took Cat's hand, pulling the older woman towards her.

"Yes," was all Cat had time to say before Supergirl was again lifting her off her feet. They sped faster this time, the semi-naked older woman clinging to the younger one as they hurtled through the air, beyond the city and over the grass plains beyond, then over forests and mountains, leaving the US behind as they hurtled over the sea below. They went so fast that the air heated behind them keeping Cat warm even without her dress. Soon, they'd travelled thousands of miles and Supergirl was landing them on a warm deserted beach, a hint of dawn could be seen in the sky. A rug was laid out on the sand, next to a chilled champagne cooler with a bottle of mid-range sparkling in it. A few red lanterns had been set up and were burning brightly, adding to the coming light.

"Is this warmer?" Supergirl asked. 

"Yes," Cat nodded, "Is this island deserted?"

"Totally, there's no-one for hundreds of miles but us," Supergirl replied.

"That's so romantic," Cat smiled.

"Glad you approve," Supergirl said, "Now where were we?" 

She pulled Cat towards her and kissed the older woman sexually, their mouths clamping together as their tongues swirled. The younger blonde's hands were on Cat's butt, fondling the firm cheeks. Cat moved to copy her, her own hands slipping down under Supergirl's short skirt and looking for the panties. After a few moments of exploration, her hands moving over the round cheeks, she realised Supergirl was pantyless; at others time that mine have been a scoop, now it was a turn-on. Her finger closed round the luscious cheeks, squeezing them gently and sexually as her tongue moved round and round Supergirl's.

"I see you discovered my secret," Supergirl gave a charming grin and Cat smiled back. The younger blonde put her hands on the older woman's shoulders and gently encouraged her to her knees. "Do you want to explore more?"

Cat nodded eagerly her hands pushing up the short skirt. The sight of Supergirl's bare pussy confirmed the superheroine's penchant for going commando; it also made Cat salivate as she examined the sweet shaven slit, so sexy and ready for licking. She opened her mouth and gently began to run her tongue over the lips, making Supergirl moan gently. The older woman moved her tongue up and down and around and around. It had been a long time since she had lapped another woman's cunt, it was normally a young bottom who went down on her, but it felt right with Supergirl to be the one of her knees exploring the stronger woman's twat. 

Soon she began to taste it as her tongue juiced up the younger blonde. She had almost forgotten how much she enjoyed taste of girl cum, a delicious drink which seemed to merge a flock of flavours and while all were different there was a newness to Supergirl, a taste of alien mystique which she could never remember before. She licked faster and harder, her tongue pressing at the slit and into the softer pink flesh - she wasn't the woman of steel in there...

"Mmmnnn, that's so good Cat, lick my pussy, make it nice and wet," Supergirl moaned.

The older blonde's tongue answered enthusiastically, drilling at the hole. Her hands held the superheroine's ass cheeks, squeezing and massaging them as she tongued the front. The younger woman moaned again, shuddering and pressing her pussy at Cat's face. The media mogul was in heaven, to be here on a deserted island with Supergirl, pleasuring the younger blonde was what dreams were made off. Her tongue lashed at the shaven slit, covering it with her saliva as the juice in turn coated her tongue. Supergirl's hands squeezed at her naked shoulders, the younger woman almost seeming to use them as a balance as she shook and shuddered, "MMnnnnn, oooohh, urrrrhhh, yessss, ooooh Cat, yes."

The older woman, encouraged by the moans of Supergirl, upped her speed. Her tongue drove harder at the wet cunt, pushing as far as she could and lapping at the juice flowing from the walls. Her tongue started to ache, but she didn't stop or slow, she was playing with a Superheroine and that meant her best game and pushing through the minor irritants to the sunny uplands beyond. Her knees pressed at the rug and she could feel the sands gently shifting beneath them as she gave her full effort. 

"OOohhhh, fuuucckk, yessss, fuuuccckkk" Supergirl swore, breaking her good-girl image in the privacy of a deserted beach, "Fuucckk, yessss." 

The tonguing was making Cat's cunt as wet as Supergirl's. She hoped that the younger blonde didn't mind if she moved one of her hands from the superheroine's ass and pushed it down under her thong, tearing the thin material away from her pussy and driving her fingers at the whole. She was ready to move back, but Supergirl made no comment, apart from shuddering and squeaking, so Cat continued to work herself hard, whilst not stinting on the other's cunt.

She drove her tongue in hard, pussy lapping the Superheroine, with eager enthusiasm. She could feel the orgasms she was giving Supergirl, the younger blonde vibrating and shivering with pleasure, tightly gripping the older woman's shoulders. And even if she couldn't feel she would have heard, Supergirl gasping and yelping with every lap, her cries loud and unrestrained on the quiet beach. "AAAarrrghh, ooooohhh, yesssss, make me cum, ooooohhh make me cum, aaaaarggghhh."

Cat did as she was told, aware she was the bottom in this - could you call it a relationship? She lapped as fast and hard as she could, loving the pleasure she was giving National City's saviour. The younger blonde screamed louder, gasping and shuddering as she came. "AAAarrrghhh, fuccckkk, yesssss."

They fell away from each for a moment, Supergirl gasping as she recovered from the orgasm, Cat smiling as she let her aching tongue rest. The pause was only for a second, as on the horizon the sun began to appear. Supergirl reached into a small bag, next to the rug and pulled out a ten-inch strap on. She lifted her skirt and began to put it on underneath as Cat looked at it lustfully. The younger blonde cast a look towards the oncoming dawn, "If we do it doggy style," she grinned at Cat, "We can watch the sun come up together."

Cat giggled and nodded eagerly, getting herself into position with her knees on the rug and her hands on the soft sand. She could see the first rays coming up from over the horizon, the light gradually expanding. As did her pussy hole as Supergirl started to enter her from behind, the younger blonde guiding the tip to the slit and then in, easing the toy slowly up the tunnel. Cat moaned in appreciation, loving the thickness of the rubber dong as it went up her cunt, stretching it wider than it had been for quiet a while. Supergirl's hands took her round the waist, the fingers digging deep into the skin and pressing at the bone as she shoved the toy deeper and deeper. It was Cat's turn to moan and cry, "Oooooh, fill me Supergirl, fuck me with your toy cock."

The younger blonde was thrusting behind her, getting into a rhythm, her short skirt flapping over the older woman's butt as she fucked her. Soon she got into her stride, ramming the toy as deep as it could go in a steady, albeit fast and hard, pattern. The cock slammed in, the fake balls bashing at the entrance and the shaft stimulating Cat's cunt. The blonde shuddered and squealed, her hands gripping at the sand and pushing the fine grains up over her fingers like a million ants scurrying over a stone. The superheroine behind her drove forward faster and harder, pounding and filling her with cock. Cat knew that Supergirl was using only a fraction of her power - if she'd used anything like her full strength a split in half Cat would have been catapulted half-way across the ocean, but what she was using was more than impressive. Cat came so quickly that she was only half-expecting the orgasm when it arrived like a punch in the face (except much more pleasurable). 

"Yessss, yessss, yessss," she shrieked excitedly, "Fuck me Supergirl, I want you to fuck me until I drop; don't stop, oh God, give it me deeper."

The superheroine continued to ram her, one hand gently spanking Cat's rear as she rode her. Ahead of them the sun was arriving over the horizon, casting a red glow over everything. It looked beautiful even if the sea was like blood, the sand like it was from Mars and the sky as if was a portent of the end of days. The first rays of the heat from it shot across the water and tanned Cat's face, warming her front as Supergirl warmed her from behind. It was so romantic, to be fucked on a beach as the dawn arrived and Cat, so outwardly cynically, so inwardly a dreamer, almost cried real tears of joy. She didn't, she wasn't that romantic, but she did squeal in ecstasy as another orgasm powered through her, "AAAarrrghhh, yessss, Supergirl, ooooohhh, yesssss, you're making me cum, aaaaargghh my God, yessssss!"

"MMMnnn, you've one of the most bangable pussies I've had in a while, you're so wet and soaking, you must be really into it," Supergirl grinned as she slammed home. Her hand bounced across Kat's ass, riding her hard. The older blonde squealed and screamed in agreement, bouncing along to Supergirl's super-powered thrusts. The superheroine grinned and lay herself down across the older woman's back, still fucking away with the same remorseless energy, but now reaching round to squeeze and fondle Cat's small titties, "Your nipples are so hard, like tiny pebbles."

"AAaarrrghhh, yessss, Supergirl, yesssss, fuck me, aaaarrghh," Cat squealed in pleasure as Supergirl's fingers tweaked and twisted her firm teats, stimulating them and making them even stiffer. The dildo drove deep at the same time, each thrust from the superheroine a pole of pleasure.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Supergirl giggled as the sun rose higher, its ray's continuing to glitter over the water. "You want it in the ass?"

"Yes," gasped Cat, answering the first question and then without thinking said again, "Yes," in response to the second. Supergirl removed the dripping toy from one hole as one hand moved to grip the older woman's butt, pulling one cheek from the other, as she used her other hand to guide the strap-on to the sphincter. Cat gasped as the toy pressed at the muscle and then went in. Her ass was tight; if not virgin, she hadn't had anal sex since she'd left college. But if she was going to let anyone violate that territory it was going to be Supergirl. She gave another quick cry and closed her eyes, her face scrunching up, as the younger blonde worked the toy into the tight tunnel. Cat's hands squeezed up, the sand pouring over them as she forced her fists into the beach. Slowly Supergirl forced the toy in, the walls retreating as they were pressed by the anal invader.

"You're ass is as fuckable as your pussy," grinned Supergirl, "It so tight, just like I like it. MMmmmmnnn, I'm a butt girl, I love shafting women in the ass, it's just so hot and sexy."

"Uuurrrhh, get it in all the way Supergirl, I want you to fuck my ass properly," Cat gasped, shuddering in pain and pleasure as the toy went in deeper and deeper. She rocked with Supergirl's reaming, moving to the younger woman's pleasure. At college she'd taken it anally from a couple of girlfriends, youthful experimentation, but none had fucked her as hard or as deep as Supergirl, nor made her shake with such orgasmic pleasure. If they had she might have spent the next thirty years bottoming. There was no doubt Supergirl was special, no-one could pound like she could, there were professional porn stars who couldn't fuck like the superheroine. Cat gasped again, "Oooohhh, yesss, all the way Supergirl, fill my butt."

The toy was pounding in as deep as it could go, at least without Supergirl ramming so hard she split the ass wide open. The younger blonde's thighs slamming against the older one's ass swift and hard. She might not have been using anywhere near her full strength but soon Cat's butt and thighs began to bruise and while her cries were mainly of pleasure, an amount of pain was seeping in. Not that she would have wanted to stop, even if she saw a Tsunami surging towards them that would wipe them away, Supergirl was that good at making her cum. "AAAarrrrghhh, yesssss," the media mogul screamed, "Don't stop, don't ever stop,"

Cat was used to be obeyed and she was pleased that Supergirl listened to her and continued to ram, slamming the dildo down the formerly tight ass and hitting nerves Cat didn't even know existed. The younger blonde's hands reached for the older woman's tits again and she began to squeeze and fondle them, "You're so hot Cat, I'm not lying when I say you're the sexiest woman I've banged for months..."

"AAAarrrghhh, fuck Supergirl, you're even hotter, you're banging my ass so good," Cat caterwauled. Her head lifted up, the sun burning at her face, forcing her to close her eyes to protect herself from it's brightening rays. Supergirl's strapon bounced down and the older woman screamed like a banshee being hit by the light, "AAAaarrrrghhh, fuuuuccckkkk, aaaaaarrgghhh."

Supergirl didn't slow, driving the dildo into Cat's butt as the older woman shrieked and squealed her orgasm. The sand trickled through her fingers as she squeezed, the orgasms tightening her fingers even more so that she dug deep into the tiny particles. Sweat was covering her brow and back, dripping down her stomach and between her tits, mixing with the dampness between her thighs in one slick patch. The older blonde screamed louder, totally filled by the cock and loving every second. She couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else and just hoped Supergirl was enjoying it as much as she was.

"Yes, fuck, yes," the blonde grunted, suggesting that that she too was having fun. And as she gripped Cat's tits even tighter whilst ramming the toy down she even planted a little kiss on the back of the older blonde's neck, which almost sent Cat to heaven. "Yes, mmmmnn, the best fucking ass in the world," the younger blonde groaned, "So tight," confirming her pleasure.

The superheroine's suit scratched at Cat's back as the younger woman pounded, rocking up and moving up and down. Cat could feel the firmness of Supergirl's boobs beneath the costume, the nipples as hard as her own. She could feel the flap of the younger woman's short skirt, acting like a fan over her sore ass. Her own thong was way down her legs now, stretched and useless. As if reading her mind Supergirl reached down and tore them off, throwing the useless garment away and leaving Cat wearing nothing but her heels. She sun rose higher, beating down on her naked body...

"AAaarrrghhh, yesssss, aaaarghh," another orgasm hit her. She was starting to lose count of the number. Each was as powerful as the last, blowing her brain and leaving her stomach in knots, "AAAArrrghhh, yesssss, aaargggh."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Supergirl gasped and swore in reply, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Aaaarrrrghhh, my God, aaaaaaarggghh," another orgasm was hitting Cat before she could even recover from the last. The older blonde's body bucked and rocked against her new lover's, only Supergirl's strength stopping Cat from doubling back in pleasure, "AAAarrrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaarghhh."

There was a pop as Supergirl withdrew and an exhausted Cat collapsed forward. The younger blonde smiled and gently rubbed the older woman's bruised ass, "You should see this ass, it's gaping."

"It is, I'm sure"

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but well worth it," Cat smiled and looked out across the sea as the younger blonde's fingers continued to stroke her ass cheeks.


End file.
